Be My Escape
by taylorlautnerloverr
Summary: Miley Stewart left two years ago and now she's back. Everyone wants to know why she left and why she's back. Better and longer summary inside with trailer. Rated T. Give it a try :
1. Trailer

Miley Stewart left suddenly after one fateful night, escaping the town with out a word.  
Two years later she's back and no one knows why. Why'd she leave? And why'd she return?  
Her best friend, Demi Torres, is defiantly unhappy about her returning. Why's that?  
And why is Nick Gray, Demi's boyfriend of three years, so excited to see Miley? What's up with that?  
Joe Michaels, Nick's best friend, is just glad to have his party buddy back. But Miley's different now, so will she be up for partying?  
Miley is hoping things can go back to normal. Can they?  
One thing Miley is about to find out is you cant always come home.

**--Starring--**

**Miley C. as Miley Stewart.**  
_"I'm sorry, I just had to leave. Everything got so complicated!"_

**Demi L. as Demi Torres.**  
_"You cant just come back and act like everything is fine!  
You left two years ago without telling anyone and didn't bother to call all that time.  
You cant just show up out of nowhere and expect us--me--to forgive you."_

**Nick J. as Nick Gray.**  
_"Miley, I'm still not over you. What happened between us was…amazing. I love you."_

**Joe J. as Joe Michaels.**  
_"Look who's back! Maybe now this town will have a little more fun with you here, don't you think so?"_

**in**

**Be My Escape.**

**

* * *

**

**So, what do you think?  
Should I continue?  
Oh & in this story Nick and Joe are not brothers, okay?  
Review if you want me to continue it or not.**


	2. Chapter 1: Talk Is Cheap

**Talk Is Cheap**

I'm so jealous, restless, relentless  
That's just me  
I'm so crazy lately  
Come on, let it be  
Don't make me beg for the things I need  
You know what they say  
Where there's a will, there's a way  
Lies are free  
Talk is cheap

- - - - - -

"I had to stay in my room all morning because she had that pig over," Demi Torres scrunched up her nose, "Do you know what is on TV in the morning?"

"No, what?" her best friend, Selena Russo asked shuffling her feet under her chair.

Demi rolled her eyes, "Absolutely nothing! I had to watch little kid shows, all because my mom thought Rufus Wayland was more important than me!"

"But I like him, he seems like a nice guy," Taylor Lucas said twirling one of her blonde girls around her finger.

Demi turned her brown doe-eyes on her other best friend and scoffed, "Don't ever say that again! He's the one who ruined everything!"

Taylor squeezed her lips shut and focused her eyes on the table. Demi sipped on her coke and glared at Rufus Wayland across the room. He was sitting there with his arm casually over her mothers shoulders. He didn't even fit in with the rest of the people, everyone was dressed up and look elegant and he showed up in shorts and a t-shirt.

"This party sucks," Demi mumbled, stomping her foot on the ground, "I'm going to find Nick."

Demi gazed across the room and spotted her boyfriend over by the bar. He was leaning against the counter, swirling his drink around while listening to Joe Michaels, his best friend. Demi watched as he threw his head back and laughed, she smiled at how cute he looked.

"Hey," she said as she made it to him, "I haven't seen you all night."

Nick Gray smiled, "You seemed a little mad, so I thought I'd let you cool off."

"I'm still pretty upset," Demi whispered, leaning toward him, "But I know someone who could get that off my mind…"

Demi grazed Nick's lips, soft and slow. She could feel Nick smile into the kiss.

"Could you guys go, I don't know, get a room?"

She pulled away from Nick and glared over his shoulder at Joe.

"Come on, Nick," she grabbed his hand and began to walk away. Joe's laughed followed them down the hallway and into her bedroom. Demi slammed the door shut, silencing all the noise. Nick was seated on her bed. He'd just gotten his hair cut, his curls we're a lot shorted. But she liked it that way, she could see his brown eyes better.

"Today has sucked so much," Demi pouted, sitting next to him, "I hate Rufus, he came in and stole everything that mattered to me."

Nick shook his head, "No, he didn't. He loves your mom, why cant you just accept it?"

"Because," Demi growled, "He doesn't belong with my family!"

"Demi, its oka--"

She shook her head, cutting him off, "It's fine. I don't want to talk about it anymore."

Nick nodded his head and grabbed her hand, giving it a soft squeeze, "I'm here if you ever need anything."

"I know, that's why I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he said leaning in for a kiss. His lips were just about to touch hers when her mothers voice echoed down the hallway and into her room.

"Miley Stewart! What a wonderful surprise!"

And just like that Nick was pulling away and standing up. His eyes were wide and his back was straight, he looked like a soldier ready for battle.

Demi closed her eyes and breathed in slowly. This couldn't be happening.

When she opened her eyes, Nick was gone. The pit of her stomach clenched in fear, because she knew he had gone to see if it was true. Could Miley really be back?

Her legs felt like rubber as she wobbled through the hallway, barley able to control her feelings.

And there standing in the middle of the room was Miley Stewart.

* * *

**I know it's short, but the chapter will get longer I promise.  
So next chapter we'll find out a lot more stuff.  
Like why Demi hates this Rufus guy, whats up with Miley, and why Nick ran off to go see if it was Miley or not.  
Review please (: **


	3. Chapter 2: Adore

**Adore**

I dont mean to run, but every time you come around  
I feel more alive than ever and I guess it's too much  
Maybe we're too young and I dont even know what's real  
But I know I never wanted anything so bad  
I've never wanted someone so bad

- - - - - -

"Hey, Mrs. Torres!" Miley squealed, grabbing the woman she always counted as her second mother, into a bone crushing hug, "I've missed you!"

Mrs. Torres pulled away, "Oh my gosh, Miley. You're all grown up!"

Miley shrugged, letting a smile slip, "Yeah, two years will do that for ya."

Everyone in the room had settled back down, realizing that it was indeed the infamous Miley Stewart.

Mrs. Torres took a hold of Miley's hand and brought her to her table.

"I would like you to meet someone," she said, "This is my new boyfriend, Rufus."

"Boyfriend?" Miley echoed, frowning, "What about your husband?"

Mrs. Torres rolled her eyes, "Ex-husband. While you were away, I got a divorce."

"Oh," Miley nodded, "Hi, Rufus."

Rufus was not even close to how handsome Mr. Torres was. Rufus was slightly round, his face was blotchy with red spots, and he was sweating on his forehead.

Miley shook his hand and realized that his hand was sweaty too.

"Hello there," Rufus grunted.

Miley wiped her hand on the back of her jeans, "It's nice to meet you."

Rufus grinned, "I've heard a lot about---"

"Not now, dear," Mrs. Torres interrupted, "I'm sure Miley would like to see Demi, right?"

Miley's ocean blue eyes snapped over to her, "Is she here?"

"Oh of course," she said, "I bet she's with Nick right now."

"Nick, too?" Miley whispered softly. Guilt was bubbling up, resurfacing. Her mind was going crazy, from one thought to another. She knew, deep down, this was a bad idea to come home, but she'd missed everyone so much. Here she was, not even thirty minutes home, and she was already regretting the decision.

"Oh look, there they are!" Mrs. Torres said happily, pointing over to where Nick was standing a couple of feet in front of Demi.

Miley's eyes locked with Nick's first. He looked so happy to see her and it made Miley's stomach turn. She could feel Demi's eyes on her, hard and furious. And again, her stomach turned.

Miley smiled as best as she could and walked right past Nick to Demi.

"Demi!" She said, hoping the guilt wasn't as easy to hear as it was to her.

"Miley!" Demi squealed, grabbing her into a hug. Miley could defiantly here the tightness and awkwardness of Demi's voice.

The hug was awkward, for sure. Miley let go and stepped away to get a better look at her old best friend.

"Wow," Miley grinned, "You look great, Demi."

Demi blushed, "You've changed a lot, too."

They stared at each other for a moment. Just looking at the differences between when they were fifteen to know when they are seventeen. Miley noticed Demi was a lot smaller than she used to be, almost sickly looking.

"Are you feeling okay?" Miley blurted out.

Demi's eyes went hard, "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

Miley considered her answer and tried to believe her, but the lie was laced in every word, "Oh, alright."

"Hey, Miles." It was his voice. Her knees bobbled a little, her heart raced, and a smile tugged at her lips. Just because she heard his voice.

But then she saw Demi's face, and the guilt was back.

"I think I'm actually going to go," Miley said slowly to Demi, ignoring Nick.

Demi frowned, "You're leaving?"

"Yeah, I've got to home and tell everyone I'm home," Miley shrugged.

"Okay," Demi said.

Miley flashed her big smile and gave a small wave, "I'll see you tomorrow at school!"

Demi and Nick watched as her brown curls swung from side to side as she gracefully walked out the door.

"So I guess she's back for good," Demi muttered angrily.

Nick turned to look at his girlfriend, "Aren't you happy she's home?"

"Ecstatic," she said sarcastically. She needed a plan. And fast.

* * *

**Okay, theres the third chapter.  
It's short I know, but I'll try to make them longer.  
So we sorta found out why Demi hates Rufus, a little about Nick & Miley, not much tho, and thats about it.  
A lot more questions will be answered next chapter hopefully!  
Review (:**


End file.
